A typical power tool is a powered ratchet wrench, which is a right-angle tool that is used to tighten and loosen threaded fasteners. An operator typically uses such a tool in both a powered mode and in a manually-operated mode. In the powered mode, the operator holds the tool handle while the tool delivers the torque to a fastener, using the mechanical power that the tool has delivered. In the manually-operated mode, the operator manipulates the tool like a socket wrench, applying force to the handle, and using the handle as a moment arm for creating and delivering torque to a fastener. Since powered ratchet wrenches are commonly used in this manually-operated mode, provisions are taken to make the handle construction strong enough to withstand the magnitude of force that will potentially be applied to it.
When designing a handle for a battery-operated power tool such as a ratchet wrench, there are unique considerations that steer the design to be different from for example the handle design of air ratchet wrenches. Air ratchet wrenches may have for example a one-piece tubular aluminum handle that is coupled to a steel front ratchet housing. This design may be strong, but it does not lend itself well to a battery-powered ratchet wrench handle due to complexities with assembling the electronic components, mounting the motor, and interfacing with the battery. Similarly, there are also unique considerations that steer the design of a handle for a battery-operated ratchet wrench to be different from the handle design of other battery-powered tools.